


Oblivion

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psiquis fragmentada equivale a confundir los fantasmas que son reales y los que no, ¿verdad, Bill?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

Lo conoce.

Sabe qué es lo que le duele. Que no le gusta la gente, que fuma demasiado, aunque intente dejarlo cada cierto tiempo, y que su corazón se endurece cada vez más. Que al morir su madre desapareció la única persona que podría haberle contenido de hacer ciertas cosas (las cosas _malas_ e ilegales) y que hasta ahora le hace daño pensar en Cassie, aquella novia de su adolescencia que le marcó tanto porque nunca superó sus sonrisas tan dulces y sus ojos grises, y mucho menos que muriera abortando a un hijo que no era suyo.

También sabe esa timidez crónica ante nuevas personas que suele disfrazar con indiferencia y arrogancia, más por costumbre que por autodefensa. Y sabe, por experiencia propia, que la jaula abierta ya no le seduce, ya que está atrapado mentalmente en lo que se prometió a sí mismo cuando estuvo en la cárcel por primera vez: seguir adelante, sin importa sobre qué o quiénes.

Suspira y piensa que, sobre todo, sabe que para él, sumergirse en juegos psicológicos y sexuales, es su forma preferida de saciar el hambre de cariño que le consume como un vacío que no termina de colorearse. Que es cuestión de formas y texturas que ahora esté en aquella habitación, con los pies y manos helados y portando una sonrisa trémula.

Afuera hay una lluvia fina y constante (a pesar de que ni siquiera sea época) que azota las ventanas en un sonido invariable. Se estruja las manos meditando sobre cómo le miraron cuando indicó el nombre bajo el cual estaba la reservación de la habitación, en la sonrisa recriminadora que le regaló Tom cuando le avisó que iba a iba a pasar la noche fuera y que probablemente aparecería hasta la hora de almorzar del día siguiente.

No es que a Tom le moleste, o al menos le interese _realmente_ qué es lo que pasa con su vida. Su cabeza está llena de cuerdas de guitarra, de nuevas comisiones que le harán ascender con velocidad envidiable en su nuevo trabajo, y en (¿cómo poder olvidarlo?) faldas cortas y blusas escotadas que le encanta arrebatar de forma apresurada cuando está en estado etílico deplorable. Cuando llega a ese punto, Bill no puede más que negar con la cabeza, admitiendo que no le está dando a su hermano el crédito necesario, que no es exactamente un mujeriego empedernido que tiene de pasatiempo la música y acostarse con mujeres. No, es un arquitecto que acaba de sacar su título, al que le va bien y le gusta divertirse. Nada más… nada menos.

 _Lamentablemente_. Y es que (a-ve-ces) extraña al maldito.

Exhala profundamente, pensando que cuando se encontraba al otro lado del mundo, entre e-mails y llamadas, estaba más cerca de Tom de lo que está ahora que viven en el mismo piso y desayunan juntos por lo menos dos veces a la semana. El cuadro aunque tiene sus tintes tristes, no es lo suficientemente intenso para que importe demasiado; no cuando no se concentra en eso.

Se acuesta en un diván cerca de la ventana y se encoge, buscando darse calor a sí mismo. Debería dejar de ponerse en una posición tan vulnerable a voluntad y abrigarse, pero la gracia de la situación se iría. Cierra los ojos unos cuantos segundos y cuando los abre, está rodeado de sombras. Sin sentir la necesidad de deshacerse de la oscuridad porque “la hora” se va acercando, se levanta y echa una mirada a un reloj en una de las mesitas de noche.

A medida que van pasando los minutos, contrario a lo que había creído, sus músculos van relajándose cada vez más, y su respiración no se torna agitada ni su corazón se acelera. Pero sí una agradable sensación va creciendo en su estómago: calidez.

Lo que espera del encuentro no es sexo, o por lo menos no solo eso. Quiere entablar una conversación verbal y no verbal con un hombre que lo entiende justo como si hubiera nacido para hacer eso únicamente. Que al igual que él tiene conocimiento de lo relacionado a su madre, de cómo va aborreciendo cada vez más el éxito que soñó alcanzar desde niño, _Annis_ también sabe del matiz azul que tiene su vida por sentirse incompleto, de las noches que pasó buscando afecto en cualquiera y del mal que hace que su corazón duela físicamente y pueda explotar en cualquier instante.

A las diez y unos cuantos minutos la puerta se abre en un chasquido que le sobresalta, y la figura que ha estado esperando todo ese tiempo hace su ingreso. De inmediato, se vislumbran mutuamente y se estudian con amabilidad por unos segundos que pasan lánguidos, antes de que la distancia se vea reducida a nada y se reconozcan por el tacto, el olfato… por la necesidad que aflora con violencia y dolorosamente en cada milímetro de piel y en cada respiración ahogada.

Cuando siente un peso encima y latigazos de excitación, sofoca un resoplido y evita cerrar los ojos de todas las formas posibles, sintiendo que si cede al impulso, _algo_ va a romperse. Pero poco a poco la concentración que ha puesto en las facciones de Annis, en ese beso que le devorará la boca y sabe que ocurrirá en cualquier momento, se pierde en las sensaciones e inevitablemente se abandona al fuego que hay entre los dos (en esa manifestación química de una reacción química).

Y de pronto, está solo. Completamente solo y rodeado de nada, una nada que se siente en la falta de un cuerpo encima del suyo, de una respiración produciéndole casi espasmos por el choque violento contra su cuello. Se incorpora con tanta brusquedad que se marea ligeramente y mira a su alrededor con frenesí una vez más, encontrándose con la misma respuesta: no hay nadie. Parpadea seguidamente, notando la luz débil del corredor filtrándose de la rendija de la puerta y como un frío invernal entumece cada uno de sus músculos.

Horas después, cuando alguien irrumpe en la habitación, lo encuentra en posición fetal temblando violentamente y con la mirada en blanco. No da señales de escuchar el “Bill, dios, ¿estás bien?”, ni abre la boca cuando envuelve su desnudez y le trata de devolver todo el calor corporal que ha perdido.

Apenas está consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Porque en su mente, aún está el sentimiento de que si cierra los ojos todo va a desaparecer, y que esta vez será para siempre (debido a que los pedazos de sí mismo están demasiado pequeños para volver a ser puestos en su lugar); porque adentro de él todavía habita ese Tom que nunca le hizo caso, y ese Annis que fue su bote salvavidas cuando todo se iba al abismo.

Viéndole más ido que nunca y con los ojos observando un punto más allá de lo que jamás podría alcanzar, Tom lo abraza más fuerte, desesperado y maldiciéndose por haber descuidado un segundo a su hermano y haberle dado la oportunidad de regresar a ese hotel, a esa habitación en la que aquel fatídico hecho ocurrió tantos años atrás.

Los accesos de locura de Bill habían ido aumentando paulatinamente hasta llegar al punto en el que a veces no sabía qué era realidad o ficción, su psiquis fragmentándose cada vez más y dejándole rememorar esa noche en la que tuvo un encuentro con la persona que más le complementó y que terminó suicidándose cruentamente a su lado sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.


End file.
